unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hillary-Trump War
The Hillary-Trump War (Trump supporters insist it's actually called the Trump-Hillary War) is a huge war being fought over the result of the 2016 Election, starting out as riots and protests before escalating into an actual war being fought between the United States of UnAmerica and the Hillary States of UnAmerica. Prelude to the War In the year 2016, Barack Obama's term as President of UnAmerica was coming to an end at quite an unfortunate time as UnAmerica was still fighting in the Arendelle War. The debate as to who would succeed him was hot and frought with controversy until only Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump remained in the running. On election day, Hillary was poised to seize victory and become the president (according to her sources) but, in a rather stunning turn of events, Trump emerged the victor and UnAmerica's next president. After sulking for a few days, riots led by Hillary's supporters broke out. Hillary, upset, then led her supporters off the shores of their former country and founded the Hillary States of UnAmerica. All was quiet for a time, peaceful even, as Donald Trump finally made an actual peace treaty with the evil Handpuppet Ducky and his (Semi) powerful Ducky Empire, bringing The Old War to an actual end. Hillary, annoyed at this, sought a way to unseat her hated rival... The "Hacks" and "Rigging" One day, the FBI claimed that Donald Trump had help from Soviet Russia in winning the election by hacking the government systems and giving himself more votes. Trump said this was a lie, but those lingering Hillary supporters in UnAmerica screamed that it was the truth (Princess Peach later complained about the volume of the screaming). Now extremely angry, thanks to a huge headache, Trump did the only sensible thing in his position; declare war on the Hillary States of UnAmerica. Hillary, annoyed that Trump had beaten her to declaring war, then declared war on the Ducky Empire. The Invasion of Mexico Hillary, being the only leader involved who wasn't recovering from a headache at the time, decided to invade UnAmerica...via Mexico. Senior Second Incarnation, who was presently in his spanish form was annoyed at this and managed to hold off Hillary's invasion by throwing millions upon millions of Tacos at her army. The invaders, thinking they were being welcomed, ate the tacos...and immediately had to use the bathroom...for a week. By this time, Ducky and Trump had both recovered from their headaches and heard what was going on. Ducky responded...by doing nothing. Trump also responded...by posting several tweets about how he was going to beat Hillary in this war like he beat her in the election. He then ordered his army invade Mexico. By this point, the Second Incarnation had switched personalities and had left allowing Trumps forces to win a decisive early victory. The Aquackening Following Hillary's defeat in Mexico, she decided another drastic action was needed; She ordered her forces to invade the Ducky Empire. After initial disbelief (Ducky had thought she was joking when she declared war), the handpuppet sighed and called Char Aznable. Char then led the empires Giant Robot forces and defeated Hillary's forces in a spectacularly one-sided battle. Char would have invaded the Hillary States proper, had Ducky not recalled him to discuss the latest Call of Ducky game being set in the 2nd Ducky War as opposed to the Future. However, Hillary would not allow Ducky to win so easily. She then ordered her forces to hijack the latest Gundam developed by the Empire, one covertly designed with the ability to deploy and withstand a Snowtomic Bomb. Ducky then called his old friend Darkwing Duck for advice. After stressing the danger such a robot could pose in Hillary's hands, the handpuppet was told "Let's get dangerous!" A Winter in Newer York City After some covert discussions, Trump and Ducky agreed to a joint offensive against Hillary's supporters. 20,000 US Troops alongside 10,000 Ducky Legion Soldiers, with a Giant Robot force of nearly 200, launched a join invasion of the Hillary States of UnAmerica. Their target; Newer York City. What was supposed to be a lightning offensive that would've ended the war turned into a bogged down slugfest due to Hillary deciding to testfire a Snowtomic Bomb on the US and Legion soldiers. After wasting all but one of her captured Snowtomic Bombs, the final device successfully detonated, trapping Newer York City in an unnatural winter. After several months of combat both against both Hillary States Soldiers and rampaging Evil Snowmen, the Coalition was forced to withdraw due to lack of proper winter clothing (It was supposed to be Summer!). Elated, Hillary prepared her next move. Hillary Strikes Back The Hillary States once again invaded the Ducky Empire, while a sneak attack was also launched upon Florida in UnAmerica, catching the coalition with their proverbial pants down. Matters were further compounded when the Fire Nation Bowser UnWorld Territories attacked. Forced to divide his forces, Ducky faced off against the armies of the Koopa Troop while he entrusted the Hillary States Front to his trusted friend, Darkwing Duck. While Ducky was able to hold his front, Darkwing Duck was less successful. When his troops asked what they should do, Darkwing had one thing to say: "Let's get dangerous!". Surprisingly, this was enough for the Ducky Legion to rally and the front held.Category:Events Category:Wars